The feelings of Pregnancy
by phantomzombie
Summary: A series of short stories about the South Park girls experiencing pregnancy differently. Contains Various Shippings.
1. Stan X Wendy

**Marsh Residence- Stan and his wife, Wendy, are eating dinner that Stan had made them. A simple Teriyaki chicken with coleslaw and roast potatoes. Once they finished, Stan picked up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He picked up his wife and carried her bridal-style to the sofa.**

**Stan: **My god Wendy. You're huge!

**Wendy: **I'm five months in, Stan. Of course I'm huge!

**Stan picked up the picture from Wendy's last ultrasound. It showed two organisms; each one of two genders.**

**Stan: **I hope these twins arrive as soon as possible, because I want to be a better father than mine ever was.

**Wendy: **That's so sweet of you Stan- Oh!

**Stan: **What's wrong? Contractions?

**Wendy: **No. It's just, one of them kicked.

**Stan: **Probably the boy.

**Wendy:** How are you so certain?

**Stan:** Because boys are usually rough?

**A golden retriever puppy walks over to the couple and jumps up onto the sofa. It walks over to Wendy and sniffs her swollen belly.**

**Wendy: **I think the twins are going to really love Sparky II.

**Stan: **Yeah. He'll be a very good companion.

**Wendy: **I love you Stan.

**Stan: **I love you too, Wendy. **(They kiss) **Y'know, when the twins arrive, I'll really miss our alone time.

**Wendy: **Yeah, our alone time.

**Stan: **Having sex on the couch, on the dining room table, in the hot tub, in the shower, seeing movies together, double dates with Kyle and Bebe, and so on.

**Wendy: **We'll still have our alone time Stan. Just not all the time.

**Stan: **On the bright side, having kids in our lives would be fun.

**Wendy: **Agreed **(She yawns) **I'm going to bed.

**Stan: **D'you want me to carry you up?

**Wendy: **Yes please.

**Stan stands up, picks up Wendy bridal-style, and carries her upstairs to their bedroom. He lays her on the bed; he watches as Wendy takes her clothes off, revealing her baby bump and swollen breasts. She puts on a dark red and purple nightgown, while Stan only strips down to his boxers. They get in under the covers and go to sleep, excited about their future.**


	2. Kyle X Bebe

**Broflovski Residence- Bebe was doing housework, but it was difficult to move due to her bump. 4 and a half months pregnant, she wears out easily and every so often, had to lie on the couch. And Kyle was having to work overtime to provide for her. Despite the challenges, she and Kyle were very excited about being parents. The phone rang, Bebe sighed and picked it up.**

**Bebe: **Hello?

**Elena: **_Is the baby ready?_

**Bebe: **For the seventh time mom, no!

**Elena: **Sorry Bebe. I'm just super excited about being a grandmother.

**Bebe: **I know. Bye. **(She hangs up)**

**Half-an-hour later: it was 10:00pm. Bebe was already asleep on the couch when the door opened. It was her husband, Kyle. He was rather tired.**

**Kyle: **Honey, I'm home. Sorry I'm late; my client's papers got misplaced and I had to print off new copies. But I'm home now, and that's all done.

**Bebe: **My mom called for the seventh time today. She's just too excited about our baby boy.

**Kyle: **My mom fainted when we told her.

**Bebe: **Yeah, I remember. There's some leftovers in the fridge, babe.

**Kyle: **Thanks. You've been doing housework again.

**Bebe: **Yeah.

**Kyle pulled a tinfoil-covered plate out of the fridge, took of the tinfoil and heated the plate up in the microwave for 3:00 minutes. Once that was done, he got a fork from the top drawer and sat down next to his wife on the couch and ate the Spaghetti and Meatballs. Once he ate, he rinsed off the sauce and placed the plate in the dishwasher, along with the fork. He returned to the couch.**

**Kyle: **So, thought of any names?

**Bebe: **Yeah, I was thinking Levin or Matthew, or-

**Kyle: **I think Levin.

**Bebe: **Levin... Levin Broflovski. Yeah, I like it.

**Kyle: **I hope he does well in life like I have.

**Bebe: **I hope he has a butt as cute as yours. **(She pinches his butt to make a point)**

**Kyle: **I know how much you love my butt Bebe. It's late, say we, hit the hay.

**Bebe: **We don't live in a stable Kyle.

**Kyle: **It's an expression for "let's go to bed".

**Bebe: **I was joking.

**Kyle: **I know you were. C'mon, up you get.

**Bebe: **I'm too tired to move. Please carry me up. **(She bats her eyelashes) **I'll give you a special blowjob up there.

**Kyle: **Well, alright. I can use one after the tiring day I've had.

**Kyle stands up, and picks up Bebe. He carries her upstairs. A minute later, the sound of Kyle's orgasmic moans fills the room.**


	3. Eric X Heidi

**Cartman Residence- Morning. Eric and Heidi were sleeping peacefully in their bed; that peace was cut short when the sound of little footsteps came running down the hall, getting louder with each step. Suddenly, the door flew wide open and a girl with brown hair and wearing crimson pyjamas jumped on top of the bed.**

**Lindsay: **Morning Mommy. Morning Daddy! Get up!

**Cartman (Yawn): **Morning, sweetie. Is there ever a morning where you aren't so energetic?

**Lindsay: **Nope. **(Giggles and runs off)**

**Heidi wakes up.**

**Heidi: **She's been more excited than normal Eric.

**Suddenly, she felt like she was going to be sick. She jumped out of bed (not literally, of course) and ran for the bathroom. She is heard throwing up in the toilet. She flushed the toilet, washed out her mouth and got back into bed with her no-longer fat husband.**

**Heidi: **I doubt I'll ever forgive you for knocking me up that one night after graduation. Because of you, my studies got delayed after I had Lindsay. And now, look at this. **(She lifts up her shirt, exposing her bump to Eric) **This was all your fault.

**Cartman: **On the bright side Heidi. At least we'll have another bundle of joy to accompany Lindsay.

**Lindsay (From the hall): **I want my baby sibling now!

**Cartman:** In a few months sweetie! **(To his wife) **Wanna go for an ultrasound today?

**Heidi: **Sure.

**They kiss and get out of bed.**

**Later that day- Heidi is having her ultrasound. The doctor looks at the screen as he scans Heidi's swollen stomach with a probe.**

**Doctor: **Would you like to know the gender of your second baby?

**Cartman/Heidi: **Yes please!

**Doctor: **Well, we've confirmed that it's a boy.

**Later at home-**

**Cartman: **Lindsay, we got news.

**Lindsay: **Is the baby here?

**Heidi: **No. In a few months, you're going to have a baby brother.

**Lindsay's face lit up even more.**

**Lindsay: **Yay!


	4. Kenny X Lola

**McCormick Manor- Evening. Kenny was in the kitchen, making dinner; a simple chicken and noodle stir-fry. Once he was finished cooking, he scooped two lots of noodles into one bowl for him, and another two lots into the other bowl for his wife, Lola. Lola was sitting in front of the big TV in their living room; she was three months pregnant, and the doctor had confirmed it was a boy. Kenny came in with two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks. He sat down next to her, and gave Lola her meal.**

**Lola: **Thanks.

**Kenny: **Don't mention it.

**They started eating, and laughing at the TV. Once they finished eating, Kenny collected the bowls and went into the kitchen, rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. He sat back next to his wife; his eyes widened in surprise. Lola was naked.**

**Kenny: **What's the meaning of this?

**Lola: **Kenny, I'm horny! Please fuck me!

**Kenny obliged and stripped down to nothing; he put on a condom and entered her, gasping in the process. He rested his hands on her breasts.**

**Kenny: **Are you always horny when you're pregnant?

**Lola: **This is my first pregnancy, so no.

**Kenny began thrusting in and out of his sexy brunette wife, taking care so as not to damage the baby developing inside her. Lola moaned and breathed deeply, obviously enjoying having her husband's 8-inch boner inside her.**

**Kenny: **And I thought raging hormones only happened during Puberty.

**Lola: **They also happen to pregnant women.

**Kenny: **Now we know.

**Lola smiled.**

* * *

**8 minutes later-**

**Kenny blew a massive load. He pulled out and disposed of the condom. After recovering, he picked up his naked wife and carried her to their bedroom. He got in next to her.**

**Lola: **Have you thought of a name?

**Kenny: **How about Kendall?

**Lola: **It sounds too similar to your name, but, what the heck? It's a nice name.

**Kenny: **Good night Lola.

**Lola: **Goodnight.

**They kiss and eventually fall asleep.**

* * *

**Later in the night-**

**Kenny felt two firm, squishy balls touching his face. He got his face off them, and turned on the light; he realized that Lola had pressed her boobs into his face.**

**Lola: **Can you fuck me?

**Kenny: **Horny again Lola?

**Lola: **And hungry for sausage.

**Kenny allowed Lola to blow him. After he came, he put on another condom and entered her once more.**

**Kenny: **I almost forgot about the raging hormones.


	5. Butters X Annie

**Stotch Residence, Evening. Annie was watching a reality TV show. She felt her bump: five and a half months pregnant. Butters, her husband, came through the front door. He had recently started a teaching position at the elementary school.**

**Annie: **Hi dear. How was the class?

**Butters: **As always, very annoying, and uncooperative with what I assigned them. One kid humiliated me, so I kept him in and he wasn't easy. You know, the usual.

**Annie: **So, the same kid?

**Butters: **No, there are others. They do it just because I'm new; every day is a slog. But, it's all worth it, coming home to you, and our unborn baby.

**He sat next to her and kissed her cheek. He looked at her bump. Butters leaned his face closer to her stomach.**

**Butters: **Hello there, little fella.

**The bump moved.**

**Annie: **It knows it's daddy is there.

**Butters: **I'm aware of that, honey. **(To the bump) **Daddy is now a teacher, and he's going to give you the best life, and be the best dad, and Annie will be the best mommy, something my parents never were.

**The bump moved again.**

**Annie: **Butters, that is so sweet of you. I know your parents grounded you for little things, chained you up in the basement, and other terrible things, so I'm glad you want to give the baby the opposite of what you had.

**Butters: **Me too.

**Annie: **By the way, we have several presents on the table.

**Butters looks at them; they were all baby things, blue.**

**Butters: **You never told me you had a baby shower today.

**Annie: **It was a surprise, and it's just between us mothers.

**Butters: **Who came?

**Annie: **Ah, you know, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Heidi, Nichole, them.

**Butters: **Are they pregnant too?

**Annie: **Yep.

**Butters: **Oh wow. It'll be raining babies soon.

**Annie: **Ha ha ha. Oh, you're so cute Butters.

**Butters: **And the baby?

**Annie: **I'm having an ultrasound tomorrow. If it's a boy, then he'll be the cutest thing ever. Butters?

**Annie looks next to her; Butters had already gone to sleep.**

**Annie: **Well, good night, my dear.

**She drapes a blanket over him, kisses him lovingly and struggles up the stairs, before turning in for the night.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if I'm late, because of school. I am a little rusty, though.


	6. Kevin X Red

**Stoley's Bar- Day. Red was in her private room, naked apart from dark-blue panties and looking in the mirror; her baby bump was more noticeable than ever. She picked up her phone, and snapped a picture of it. She sends it to her husband.**

**Red: **You would like to see this, babe.

* * *

**South Park Reads: Kevin was restocking the shelves in the graphic novels section.**

**Kevin: **Man, so many people are picking out 'Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'! **(His phone dings. He picks it up, and sees Red's baby bump) **Wow, her tummy's inflated!

**Boss: **Stoley!

**Kevin: **Yip! Oh hey.

**Boss: **You can't be on your phone while working.

**Kevin: **Sorry sir. It's just... my wife is pregnant.

**Boss: **That redhead? Oh, she's a hot one, great stripper.

**Kevin: **If you're gonna hit on her, at least don't do it in front of me or her, because I will quit.

**Boss: **Alright. As you were.

**He goes back into his office.**

* * *

**Stoley's Bar: Red is still in her office, sitting down and tired. There's a knock at the door.**

**Red: **Come in!

**Mr Ewing, the bartender, enters.**

**Mr Ewing: **Rebecca, you need to put on a show. The patrons are getting antsy.

**Red: **Mr Ewing. I don't have the energy or movement to perform my routines. Look.

**She opens her dressing gown, and shows him why.**

**Mr Ewing: **Ah, you put on weight.

**Red: **And do you know why?

**Mr Ewing: **Because you ate too much?

**Red: **No dumbass! I'm pregnant! Now, I'm going on maternity leave for a while, so I need you to run the bar in my absence. Think you can manage?

**Mr Ewing: **Oh... yes... of course.

**Red: **Could you not ogle at my boobs? Only my husband can see them.

**Mr Ewing: **Oh, uh, sorry, Rebecca.

**Red: **Please get out before I change my mind.

**Mr Ewing:** At once.

**Mr Ewing leaves. Red takes her gown off. She exits the back door wearing normal clothes: denim jeans and a dark-red t-shirt. She gets into her car, and leaves.**

* * *

**Stoley Residence: Red is drinking a cup of Darjeeling tea and reading a parenting magazine. Kevin walks in.**

**Red: **Kevin, you're home early.

**Kevin: **I asked for the rest of the day off, so I can be with you. Did you perform?

**Red: **Obviously, I was unable to.

**Kevin: **You wanna see a movie tonight? 'Birds of Prey'?

**Red: **Yeah, sure.


	7. Craig X Esther

**Warning: This chapter is a departure from the rest of the other chapters.**

* * *

**Tucker Residence- Late Afternoon. Craig Tucker, now a police sergeant, opened the door and entered the house.**

**Craig: **Honey, I'm home! Esther? **(No reply) **Esther!

**Craig starts to get worried by his wife's lack of response. Shortly after Craig graduated Police Academy, he and Esther had a celebratory night at a hotel. There, they had unprotected sex, and two weeks later, Esther found out she was pregnant; both she and Craig were ecstatic, and Craig swore that no harm would come to her.**

**Three months into her pregnancy, Craig was on the trail of a drug syndicate, selling chocolate bars laced with crystal meth, led by a man named Werner Vintoaro, a German crime boss and the syndicate's kingpin. Craig found the operation and shut it down before the bars could be distributed. All the members of the syndicate were subsequently arrested and trialled, but Werner fled. This event got Craig promoted to sergeant. He made tracking down Werner and bringing him to justice his top priority, with little to no success.**

**Craig: **This isn't funny Esther! Come out and greet me!

**Craig turned on the light, and saw a troubling sight; the couch was overturned, indicating a struggle between Esther and the assailant. A lamp was lying on the floor, and a lightbulb had been shot out, covering part of the carpet in shattered glass.**

**Craig: **Who could've done this?

**He went into the kitchen and sat on a stool by the countertop. Something on the fridge caught his eye; he stood up and approached it. It was a note. He grabbed it off the fridge and read it. It said:**

_Sgt. Tucker,_

_I have your wife; she is alive, for now._

_I'm holding her in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town._

_You have 30 minutes to get there, or she dies, and you as well._

_If the clock strikes 6:30, her brains will be blasted all over the walls._

**Craig now had tears in his eyes. At the bottom of the note, was a symbol; a crystal with a W in the middle.**

**Craig: **Werner!

**Craig holstered his gun, loaded the bullets, put his police cap on, and left.**

* * *

**10 Minutes later, Craig arrived at the warehouse. He entered through the back door, ending up in a small room which was once a manager's office. In it, he saw Esther, hands bound and mouth covered, and Werner pointing a gun at her head. Craig entered through the door, his gun raised and ready to shoot.**

**Craig: **Let her go Werner!

**Esther: (Muffled) **Craig!

**Werner: **Shut it! **(Hits her with his gun)**

**Craig: **Don't hurt her!

**Werner: **You think I want to comply? Wrong! You took everything from me; my syndicate, my meth, my fortune! And now, with your pregnant wife as prisoner, I'm going to take your life away. I won't kill you, but I'll make you suffer!

**Craig: **This is your final warning! Let her go, or die!

**Werner: **Who should I kill Craig? Your wife? **(Points his gun at her head) **Or, your unborn baby? **(Points his gun at Esther's swollen belly) **Or both?

**Esther: (Muffled)** Craig, please!

**Werner: **Shut up! **(Slaps her again)**

**Craig: **I'm gonna put my gun down, and you give them to me?

**Werner: **Wise choice. But you're still not getting them!

**Craig is bending down, and just before his gun hits the floor, he pulls the trigger; a bullet goes flying from the barrel and hits Werner in the knee.**

**Werner: **Ahhhhhhh!

**Werner was in a lot of pain, he collapsed and released Esther, dropping his gun in the process. Craig walked over to him; Werner's right arm was outstretched, reaching for his gun. Just as he was about to grab it, Craig stood on his hand, pushing down with so much force, he breaks Werner's fingers.**

**Craig: **Your syndicate is gone, and you'll be too.

**Werner looked up at Craig, his eyes filled with fear.**

**Werner: **Mercy. Please, give me mercy.

**Craig: **After what you nearly did, no.

**Craig aimed his gun between Werner's eyes. And without blinking, pulled the trigger. Another bullet fired, penetrating his skull. Blood splatters all over the wall, and Werner's lifeless body drops to the floor. Craig put his gun away, ran over to Esther, ungagged her and untied her.**

**Esther (Her eyes filled with tears): **Oh Craig.

**She hugs him really tightly, shaken up. Craig hugs her back.**

**Craig: **Babe, I'm so sorry.

**Esther: **For what?

**Craig: **For breaking my oath that no harm will come to you.

**Esther: **But Craig, I'm alive, and the baby is fine. You saved me.

**Craig: **I know. From now on, I promise no harm will come to you, or the baby, ever again.

**Esther:** I want to go home.

**Craig: **Me too.

* * *

**Craig escorted Esther out of the building, not bothering to carry Werner's dead body to the police station to be examined. Esther got into the front passenger seat, and Craig in the driver's. The police car drove off.**

**Esther: **I love you, Craig.

**Craig:** I love you too, Esther.


	8. Tweek X Millie

**Tweek Residence- Late Afternoon. Tweek was sitting on the couch, watching the news. Wendy Marsh was reporting.**

**Wendy (On the TV): **_In other news, Drug Baron Werner Vintoaro, I think that's the correct pronunciation, was found dead this morning at a warehouse just outside of town. Captain Yates had this to say._

**Yates (On the TV):** _We found the kingpin, or what's left of him. His fingers were broken, and there was a bullet hole in his head._

**Tweek: **Oh god!

**The front door opens; his wife, Millie, comes in.**

**Tweek: **What did the doctor say?

**Millie: **He told me why I was always sick in the morning. **(She opens the envelope from the doctor) **He said I was pregnant! Tweek, you're going to be a father! How fantastic is that?

**Tweek says nothing, just looks at his wife with wide eyes. Then, he jumps off the couch, screaming, tugging his hair off, and running upstairs to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.**

**Millie: **What the heck? I thought he would be excited.

**She shrugs it off and goes to make a coffee.**

**In their bedroom, Tweek is sitting in a corner, mutter incoherently. There's a knock at the door.**

**Tweek: **Enter!

**Millie opens the door and enters, holding a cup of coffee.**

**Millie: **I thought you'd like some coffee.

**Tweek stands up and sits on the bed next to his wife; he takes the coffee from her.**

**Tweek: **Thanks. **(Sip) **

**Millie: **What was all that about downstairs?

**Tweek: **I was just nervous, about fatherhood.

**Millie: **I understand. And you know what? I'm a bit nervous about motherhood myself. But, together, we can get through this. And besides, having a child in the house would be fun.

**Tweek: **Now that I think about it, being parents isn't going to be hell after all.

**Millie: **That's more like it. **(Kisses him on the cheek) **Now, why don't we think of names?

**Tweek: **Is it a boy or a girl?

**Millie:** It's too early to know. But, I think our baby would like an animal companion.

**Tweek:** I agree.


	9. Scott X Sophie

**Malkinson Residence- Evening. Sophie Gray, now Sophie Malkinson, is sitting at the dining room table, in front of her laptop, writing a script. She's on the second page and is already, experiencing Writer's Block.**

**Sophie (Reading over what she'd written so far): **Lieutenant Covix gives the signal to attack the Gadorions. Then... What? **(She taps her noggin) **C'mon brain, you can do this!

**Scott comes in with two bowls of Chicken Caesar salad.**

**Scott: **Sophie, what's going on with you?

**Sophie: **Writer's Block, Scott. I'm writing a movie, and I'm pregnant.

**Scott: **Boy, you sound overworked.

**Sophie: **Yes. And stressed. And, ow! My back hurts.

**Scott: **Sitting in a wooden chair all day can't be good for your back. Would you like a back rub?

**Sophie: **That would be lovely.

**Scott walks behind Sophie and stretches out his arms, putting his hands on her shoulders. He begins to rub, by moving his thumbs in little circles. Sophie begins moaning, feeling relaxed.**

**Sophie: **You're very good with your hands Scott.

**Scott: **Thanks. Wendy says Stan has good hands. Remember when he fingered her when they were Toolshed and Call Girl?

**Sophie: **Yeah. I miss the Freedom Pals, Captain Diabetes.

**Scott: **Me too, Sergeant Diabetes. But, we still have that photograph of the team.

**It cuts to a photograph of the Freedom Pals in their bedroom; Scott and Sophie are shown in it, as Captain and Sergeant Diabetes.**

**Sophie: **Ow!

**Scott: **Was I too hard?

**Sophie:** No! The baby kicked.

**Scott: **Amazing.

**The song 'You're My Best Friend' by Queen begins playing on the radio in the kitchen.**

**Sophie: **Scott, you hear that? That's the song from our wedding.

**Scott: **Wanna dance?

**Sophie: **I'd love to.

**Sophie stands up, and joins hands with Scott. They begin to rock, back and forth gently and tenderly. They then start swaying side to side. Towards the end of the song, Sophie is nuzzled up to Scott's chest and they have their arms around each other. The song ends, and they're still embracing. They sit next to each other on the couch.**

**Scott: **How are you feeling now?

**Sophie: **No longer stressed.

**Scott: **I love you, Sophie.

**Sophie: **I know.

**Turns on Amazon Prime.**

**Announcer: **_And now another episode of 'Star Trek: Picard'._


End file.
